


【all软／水软】共享情人

by LM10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/pseuds/LM10
Summary: 皇马板鸭帮 X 魔笛硬盘文。＊LJ／春药／Dirty Talk／慎／其实是甜文（bushi）拉莫斯和莫德里奇是银裤衩之夜搞在一起的。拉莫斯答应皇马板鸭帮，只要他们助国家队赢得这次对克罗地亚的比赛，就和他们一起分享莫德里奇。





	【all软／水软】共享情人

莫德里奇到达酒店包厢的时候，阿森西奥、伊斯科、纳乔、卡瓦哈尔、塞瓦略斯、包括拉莫斯在内的六个皇马队友，也是在几天前对阵克罗地亚的西班牙首发，确确实实已在里边等着了。他们百无聊赖地拿着手机或戴着耳机打发时间。

事情发生在大约三十分钟前。莫德里奇接到电话，是拉莫斯打来的。

他们是半个月前搞上的。是的，正好是他获得银裤衩的那个夜晚。

拉莫斯在电话里告诉他，西班牙国家队的皇马队友们为他准备了一顿赔礼饭，希望他能到场。莫德里奇拒绝了邀请，并很清楚地告诉西班牙的队长，关于大比分的失利的这件事，是他们自身问题所造成的，与他人无关。

然而，拉莫斯以队友们都已在订好的包厢等候为由，让他务必过去。

莫德里奇对于拉莫斯霸道的控制欲时常感到难以忍受，至少像今天这样的事，莫德里奇希望他最好是能够提前一天和他谈好。

尽管如此，他最后还是选择赴约。他发誓这将是最后一次。

当莫德里奇踏进门口的时候，队友们的目光齐刷刷地投了过来，他有些艰难地朝他们牵扯起两边的嘴角。

“嘿，卢卡，你来了，我很高兴。”

拉莫斯招呼着莫德里奇入座。

就这样，一场并不能让克罗地亚人感到快活的会餐开始了。

“那天踢得太兴奋了，也许我们该收着点。”

“回到俱乐部我们依旧是最支持你的。”

莫德里奇一边漫不经心地听他们虚情假意地讲着无关痛痒的话，一边给自己灌着白开水。

也不知过去多久，莫德里奇渐渐感到身体有些发热，头晕目眩，口干舌燥。然而越喝杯中的水，他反而感觉越是口渴。

“卢卡，还好吗？”

莫德里奇视线里晃动着拉莫斯关切的脸，层层叠叠。

“……塞尔吉奥，我有点不舒服，我想我必须回去了。”说出口的声音沙哑无比，莫德里奇自己都没有意识到。

“卢卡，我想你一定是累了，我上去给你开间房。”

“不……”莫德里奇摇着头准备站起来，“我要回去。”  
刚起身就腿软地跌进拉莫斯怀里，“……塞尔吉奥，我不知道发生了什么，我感到很热……”

莫德里奇把灼烫的脸蹭在拉莫斯鼓鼓的胸膛上，那被空调吹得凉凉的衬衣，舒舒服服的，仿佛这样能缓解他的燥热。

“来，让我带你去休息。”拉莫斯一边说着，一边扶着莫德里奇往包厢外走去。

莫德里奇糊里糊涂地被带上了电梯，然后进到了一个房间。

他感觉自己被扔在一张软绵绵的宽大的床上。

“啊……”他感觉自己变得越来越热，浑身像是爬满了虫子，他扯着自己的衣服领口，扭动着身体在床被上磨蹭，低哑的嗓音难耐地呻吟着。

“听说你在床上很浪？”

“……是谁”  
莫德里奇睁着迷离的含水的蜜眸，转过脸看着声音传来的方向——

进来了好几个男人。似乎是几天前在球场上将克罗地亚一众年轻小将击溃的对手，似乎也是他在俱乐部多年的队友，似乎正是刚才在包厢的那几个人。

“塞尔吉奥把你搞到手以后，总是偷偷和我们吹嘘，说你在床上有多他妈浪，有多他妈好操。”

男人们慢慢逼近了，他们身后的门被重重地关上。

莫德里奇终于看清了说话的男人，是伊斯科。

“你似乎对现在的情况很不解，就让我来告诉你吧，你的好情人，我们的队长，塞尔吉奥，我对他说，假如我们这次赢得了克罗地亚，就让他把你送给我们操，然后你猜你亲爱的情人怎么回答？”

“……”

“你会出现在这里，想必你已经明白了，被情人卖掉的滋味感觉如何？”

“你在说什么……塞尔吉奥他……”莫德里奇耳边似有东西在干扰一般，他听不分明伊斯科的话，他想起来抓住伊斯科让他讲清楚，但是昏昏沉沉的脑袋让他连挪动一下都难。

一双大手撩起他的衣服下摆钻了进来，被抚摸过的皮肤仿佛着了火一样，他脸上的红潮越来越艳丽，双唇微张吐着急促的气息。

那双手抚摸过他的肌肤又去拉扯他的衣服，接着上衣被整件脱了下来——

裸露出来的肌理细腻光滑，整个身体透着异样的潮红。

伊斯科刚要继续脱去莫德里奇的裤子，就听见旁边的声音——

“这次的第一功臣是马尔科，让他先。”

伊斯科略不服气地“切”了一声，让开了位置。

莫德里奇浑身发软地瘫在床上，忍受着浑身无数蚂蚁啃咬般的痒意，一双湿漉漉的水眸带着怒气，往上瞪着拉莫斯，“塞尔吉奥，我给你一个机会，你他妈最好给我解释清楚……”

拉莫斯满不在乎地一笑，“如你所见，你是战利品。”

阿森西奥将莫德里奇的下身脱光，然后拿起一件宽大的红色衣服将他套了进去。

失去反抗能力的克罗地亚人任由人摆布着，他被当作孩童一样，被抓着两只手套进衣服袖子里。

莫德里奇低下沉重的头，向下看去，“你、你为什么给我穿上你们国家队的球衣……！”

——印着20印号的鲜红色的西班牙球衣松松垮垮地穿在莫德里奇身上，长度刚好盖住他浑圆的两瓣屁股，露出白嫩嫩的大腿根。

“让你穿上是你的荣幸。”  
阿森西奥接着又对旁边说道：“快准备。”

莫德里奇顺着看过去，就看见拿起手机对着自己的伊斯科。他意识到即将要发生什么，摇着头说：“不……”

“咔嚓——”

伊斯科把手机屏幕递到阿森西奥眼前，两人好像是在谈论黄色杂志的大学生。

“怎样？”

阿森西奥瞪大了眼睛，吹了个口哨，“噢，不错不错。”

“再来再来。”阿森西奥又说。

“咔擦——”

“不、这太过分了……求求你们，不要拍了……不要、不要让我穿着它……呜”莫德里奇捂着脸哀求。

“为什么不呢，你看你穿起来多性感，比色情片的女主角还要淫荡。”阿森西奥又抓住莫德里奇——

好似充气娃娃一样，将他摆弄成各种淫荡的姿势。

“咔嚓——咔嚓——”

伊斯科在一边不停地按着手机键。

……

纳乔把膏体挤到阿森西奥手上。

阿森西奥一手按住挣扎的莫德里奇，把沾着膏体的手指插进莫德里奇后穴涂抹。

冰冰凉凉的触感刺激得莫德里奇猛一下缩紧了小穴。

阿森西奥大掌拍了一下莫德里奇的屁股，声音清脆。“放松点，浪货，手指都被你吸进去了。”

“呜……阿森西奥，这太荒缪了，请你住手……”

最初冰凉的感觉散去后，小穴渐渐开始发热，越来越热，同时伴随着一种瘙瘙痒痒的感觉。

莫德里奇难受地扭动起来。

阿森西奥按住莫德里奇乱动的身体，“这就开始受不了了？等会我干进去要浪成什么样？”说着把手指抽了出来。

莫德里奇趁着被放开的空隙，蹭着无力的身躯，手脚并用地不停往后退去。

阿森西奥冷冷地挑着一边的眉，原地不动地望着面前后退着的人，“你去哪里？”

“咚”一声。  
没有发现后面已退无可退的莫德里奇把后脑勺撞在了床头，“呜……”

然后他又逃去床边，无力的身体在脚还没碰到地前就整个儿滚了下去——

“碰”一声。  
一边的额角磕在床头柜上，“呜……”

本就昏昏沉沉的脑袋又撞了个七荤八素。

视线中出现一双腿。

莫德里奇仰头就看见卡瓦哈尔的脸。

“卢卡，你还好吗？”卡瓦哈尔蹲下身，用手揉着莫德里奇的头，眼睛关切地在他脑袋上查看着。

卡瓦哈尔一向憨厚，也许是被迫和他们同流合污的。莫德里奇急切地抓住卡瓦哈尔的一只手臂，说：“丹尼尔…！”

“你是想先被他操吗。”这时一个声音响起。

——莫德里奇看见冷着一张脸朝他和卡瓦哈尔走来的阿森西奥。

阿森西奥将莫德里奇打横抱起，对卡瓦哈尔说：“抱歉，这个小东西现在是我的。”说完还打量了一眼卡瓦哈尔的裆部。

莫德里奇顺着望去，只见憨厚的卡瓦哈尔下身壮观地高高筑起。  
“……”他很想回去前一刻拍醒愚蠢的自己。

阿森西奥将莫德里奇重重地扔回床上。

“唔……”  
后穴热热的犹如火烧般，忍耐着空虚和瘙痒，莫德里奇颤抖着蜷缩起身体。  
他心灰意冷地，“阿森西奥，我对你太失望了。”

“噢？”阿森西奥强硬地分开莫德里奇的双腿，不容分说地干了进去。

莫德里奇双手在阿森西奥胸前虚软地做着无用的推搡，“啊啊……阿森西奥、我希望你住手，我们不能这样……”

阿森西奥被逗笑了，“你还真他妈可爱，我都已经在你屁股里了。”

他将莫德里奇不安分的两只手举过头顶。

他呼着灼热的气息喷在他薄薄的耳后皮肤上：“我早他妈想干你了，当你光着身用塞尔吉奥的球衣擦眼泪的时候……”  
他舔着他的耳朵，声音暗哑地说：“我鸡吧当时就硬了。”

“呜……”  
莫德里奇脚趾头蜷缩着抓在床单上。

“越看你难过的样子我就越兴奋，就越想进多一个。”

“呜呜呜……不要说了……”

“让你穿着我的球衣，像婊子一样被我干哭。”

阿森西奥两掌托起莫德里奇的屁股，将他整个抱起，站在床边继续操干。

“……啊”这个姿势让体内的阴茎进入得更深，龟头狠狠地戳在敏感处，莫德里奇受不了地仰头尖吟一声，双腿习惯性地夹紧男人结实的腰身，肠肉有些痉挛的绞紧，悬空的感觉让他不得不扶住男人的肩膀。

阿森西奥一手托住莫德里奇的整个屁股，一手抓过莫德里奇的头发往下按，唇齿啃咬着他的颈侧，伸舌舔着上面微微跳动的纤细的血管，一路来到他耳边，对着耳内吹了口气，骂了句：“老骚货。”

“呜、啊啊……”莫德里奇被提醒着自己正在被一个小他十岁有余的男人奸淫着，一股奇异的羞耻感让他射了出来，后穴同时不断地抽搐蠕动着。

“噢……该死，要被你夹断了。”  
阿森西奥死死地掐着莫德里奇的臀肉，一下一下凶狠地往上顶去。猛插数十下，伴随着剧烈的喘息，终于射进了他屁股里。

他被另一个男人抱了过去。  
他身上穿着的西班牙球衣被粗鲁地脱去，他全身赤裸地被狠狠地摁在地上，他双腿跪在地面，像只母狗一样被男人从后面干着。

“贱货，屁股撅高点。”  
伊斯科一边干着，一边用两掌不停地拍打在莫德里奇的屁股上，“啪啪啪”的声音清脆响亮，十几下白嫩嫩的臀肉就布满了巴掌印，红肿不堪。

“呜……伊斯科你个狼心狗肺，你居然敢这样对我！”  
莫德里奇两只手肘支撑在地上，承受着来自身后的猛烈撞击，一边哭一边叫骂，屈辱的泪水一滴滴地砸在地面上。

“我为什么不能？你以为你是谁？在球场教训我几次就很神气了？”

“呜呜呜……我他妈就骂了一次！”

伊斯科弯下腰贴近莫德里奇，一边舔他的背一边干他。  
“每天把裤腿卷得那么高，你知道更衣室有多少人想干你吗？整天一副楚楚可怜的样子，是个男人你就他妈想勾引，你怎么那么下贱？”

“呜呜……你放屁、我没有！”

“贱货，你该去站街而不是踢球，最好能找个阔佬把你包养起来，你做婊子一定有天分极了，我保证比你踢球赚钱多了，硬扛着个屁大点儿的国家，看你现在多可怜，啧啧。”

“伊斯科、你个混蛋……！”莫德里奇激烈地挣扎起来，胡乱踢蹬着腿拼命地往前爬。

“哗啦——”  
——突然，前方发出了什么东西被拉开的声音。

“原来你喜欢被别人看着干。”  
伊斯科的声音从前方的一侧顶端传来。

莫德里奇抬起头，就看见——

在一片点缀着星星点点灯火的黑暗前面站着一个男人，宛如撒旦。

——如果能忽略掉他的短腿。

伊斯科笑着从落地窗前走向莫德里奇，然后站在了他面前，低下头对他说：

“如你所愿。”

莫德里奇被抵在冰冷的落地窗前。  
他的一只手被身后的男人抓着撑在玻璃窗上，他的一条腿被身后的男人抬起来。映在他眼睛里的是——

玻璃外面的马德里最美的夜景，和玻璃里的晃动着的自己被身后男人操干的身影。

“你他妈疯了，被人看到了要怎么办。”

“噢，那么明天的头条兴许就是——皇马最大丑闻！今年的欧洲最佳球员竟然是队友们的公共情妇！——怎么样？你喜欢吗？说不定还会有看了报纸的男人们揣着大叠钞票来嫖你，这可真是不错的额外收入，你是不是还得感谢我啊，嗯？”

“疯子，伊斯科你个疯子。”

伊斯科一手绕到前面抓住莫德里奇翘起的性器使劲地揉捏，大拇指不时地刮着顶端的铃口。

“啊……你放手，会坏掉的！”

“你这玩意不要也罢，婊子只要有洞就够了。”伊斯科表情阴郁地从后面盯着，握着性器的手慢慢收紧着力道。

“啊啊……我要死了……”

他贴着他的耳朵，阴沉沉地问他：“告诉我，塞尔吉奥干了你多少次？”

“啊啊啊……”

“噢，你一定数不清了吧，毕竟你是一天没有男人精液就不能活的小婊子，你的入幕之宾恐怕从马德里排到了托特纳姆吧。”

“呜呜……伊斯科，羞辱我就这么让你高兴吗”

莫德里奇的两条腿被抬起离开地面，身后的男人以一个给小孩把尿的姿势将他抱了起来。

“啊、伊斯科，不要这样…！”  
被一个小自己七岁的男人以这种姿势抱着，莫德里奇感到一阵羞耻涌上心头。突然腾空的感觉让他慌乱之下习惯性地反手扶住身后男人的手臂。

伊斯科用硕大的龟头不停地戳着莫德里奇肉穴的凸点，同时让他的性器贴在前面的落地窗上。

“啊啊啊……呜呜……”  
前面娇嫩的性器不断地又戳又蹭的在冰凉的玻璃面上，后穴的敏感点不断地被刺激，快感和羞耻使莫德里奇的后穴不断分泌出一波又一波的淫水，两人的阴毛都湿完了，又顺着屁股流向两人的腿部，交合之处一片泥泞泛滥。

“小婊子，我他妈身下全是你的骚水，你是不是爽的要死了？不如你别做中场了，做团妓吧，嗯？”伊斯科喘着粗气在莫德里奇耳边说：“以后告诉塞尔吉奥，谁进了球就能在更衣室干你一次，好不好？”

“呜呜呜……不要说了……”

“我偏要说，你这欠干的小婊子，小母狗。”  
伊斯科把莫德里奇整个人贴在落地窗上，伸着舌头不停地舔他修长滑腻的后颈，把口水全部涂在上面。

“唔……呜呜……啊啊”  
莫德里奇的性器摩擦在落地窗上射了出来，喷溅的液体淫乱地点缀在玻璃面上。

“噢，干死你。”  
伊斯科看着玻璃窗里两腿大张，像最下贱的妓女一样被自己干到高潮的卢卡，还有自己映在窗上的扭曲的脸，一直以来禁锢在自己心中那头恐怖的野兽，悄然苏醒了……

……

仿佛躺在一片软绵绵的云雾中，混混沌沌。他听见男人们的对话。

“丹尼尔，你他妈上不上，你不上就让我上，我还想再干他一次。”

“……我”一个略显踌躇的声音，“……我要上！”

恍惚间，他看见了扑到自己身上的男人。

阿森西奥、伊斯科、纳乔、塞瓦略斯……他没有忘记，已经有四个男人在他身体内射过了。

他半阖着蜜眸，看着压在自己身上的男人，微不可闻地说着：“……丹尼尔、你不会的……对吗？”

卡瓦哈尔的神色显着几分愧疚，“抱歉，卢卡，我……”

“唔……”他再次承受了又一个男人的进入。

“对不起，对不起，请原谅我，卢卡……”卡瓦哈尔一边抱着莫德里奇不住地道歉，一边激动地干着他，“我感觉自己仿佛做梦一样。”

突然上方出现一根粗长的阴茎，抵在莫德里奇的胸乳上不停戳，伴随着戏谑的声音：“他们干了你那么久，怎么没干你奶子，浪费了。”

即使浑身已经瘫软得没有丝毫力气，莫德里奇还是用尽了全部的气势：“塞 尔 吉 奥，你 给 我 滚”

拉莫斯死皮赖脸地继续用阴茎干着莫德里奇的胸，硕大的龟头在软软嫩嫩的胸脯上来回磨蹭，用马眼处不停地戳刺着硬硬凸起的粉嫩乳头。

莫德里奇断断续续地细细呻吟着，夹杂着痛苦的呜咽声，终于哭着吐出几滴稀薄的精液，就再也射不出什么了。

莫德里奇的神智渐渐涣散，软软地躺在那儿，连一根小脚趾都指挥不动了。

一双结实的手臂将他抱了起来。

他感到自己被放在一处冰凉的地方，很快有阵阵温热的水从上方倾洒下来，直到侵过他的臀部。

他的双腿被分开架在两边。  
他撑开沉重的眼皮，就看见一张放大的脸——

“他们是不是干得你很舒服？”

——笑得该死的欠扁。

“塞 尔 吉 奥”莫德里奇恨恨地吐着拉莫斯的名字。

“啧啧，真是贪吃的小嘴。”  
拉莫斯目不转睛地盯着莫德里奇双腿大开的下身。  
他的屁股和小穴被队友们使用得又红又肿，白嫩的大腿内侧布满了青青紫紫的掐痕瘀痕，被干开一个洞口的小穴一张一合地汨汨流出队友们刚射进去的精液。

拉莫斯把手指伸进小穴里面掏着精液，手指的每一下进出都会被贪婪的小穴紧紧地吸住，“Lukita，还没有吃饱吗？五个队友都喂不饱你，你是不是恨不得全皇马都来干你的小屁股？”

“塞尔吉奥你个混蛋！你给老子去死！”  
昏昏沉沉的莫德里奇满脸羞愤地对拉莫斯实施着无谓的拳打脚踢，在浴缸里无力地拍打着水的样子活脱脱一只落难的小美人鱼。

拉莫斯一手圈住莫德里奇，继续给他清理着小穴，“我的Lukita真可爱，难怪他们每个都该死的想干你。”  
他用手指在他小穴里又捅又抠，“今天你的样子比我见过的最浪的妓女还浪，我想你一定很舒服吧？我们下次还可以再玩。”

“……塞尔吉奥，你到底他妈的把我当什么了？我真的不知道你有这种兴趣，自戴绿帽好玩吗？”

“嘴上这么说，你还不是被干的很爽？”

“你他妈放屁！”

拉莫斯一把抓住乱动的小情人，把他转过去背着身，从后面干了进去。然后就着两人结合的姿势，抱着莫德里奇站起身来。

“啊……别干了、别干了……塞尔吉奥，我真的什么都射不出了……”

拉莫斯抱着莫德里奇，一边干着他一边走出浴缸，“我看下次我们可以再约一回，我看你挺喜欢的。”

“你想都别想！”

**Author's Note:**

> ……另一种意义上的伯纳乌皇后……？［狗头］［狗头］［狗头］［狗头］［狗头］


End file.
